


Dying for Pie

by Sinistretoile



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Fucking, Kitchen Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Ransom uses the excuse of his grandfather coming over to dinner to get his person baker alone.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Dying for Pie

The driveway to the Harlan’s manse was long and sprawling. She’d driven it once a month every month for the last 5 years. She’d gotten close to Fran and Marta, ‘the help’. Meg wasn’t so bad. She really liked Linda. But the rest of the Thrombeys made her skin crawl. Except for Ransom. Rich, white male privilege with a body sculpted from the gods. He was also the BIGGEST prick she’d ever met. Capital A, Asshole.  
She rolled her eyes at the sight of his Beemer parked in the drive. “Fuck my life.” She parked in back next to Fran’s little coupe. The Jeep was the easiest to get the supplies in and out of the kitchen. She beeped the horn and waited until the housekeeper waved from the back porch. With an expert turn (or three) of the wheel, she’d backed up to the service entrance. When she turned back around, Ransom stood in the grass in front of her Jeep with his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.  
He flashed her a grin which made her roll her eyes. “Fuck my life.” She grumbled as she grabbed her thermos and her phone charger. “Mr. Drysdale.” She nodded and slammed the vehicle door.  
“That’s my father.”  
She sipped her coffee and rolled her eyes. If she wasn’t careful, she’d see her brain before too long. “I’m kind of busy. Can I help you with something?” She slipped past Fran in the doorway. The brunette glared at Ransom. She covered her smirk by taking another drink of the thankfully still hot coffee.  
“I have a business-“ He ducked around a corner and dodged Fran bringing in another crate of baking supplies. “I have a business proposition for you.”  
“I told you, Hugh. I’m not a sex worker.”  
“Oh come on, it was one time. I was drunk and high. And horny.” He shrugged then gestured towards her body. “And you’re hot.”  
“Gee. Thanks.”  
He sighed and grabbed her shoulders to stop her track around the room. It was baking day and she had a lot to get done. She looked from Ransom’s hands to his face. “Look, my grandfather loves your pies.” He bobbed his head and rocked his shoulders. “I will admit, they’re some of the best I’ve had.”  
She raised an eyebrow at him. Fuck, he smelled good. “Your point?”  
“Grandpa’s coming over to mine for dinner this weekend and I want one your pies for dessert.”  
“So?”  
He stared at her. “I’d be willing to pay you.”  
“Why not just take one of these? Or I don’t know. Maybe lower yourself to come to the bakery and buy one yourself.”  
He shook his head. “No, not good enough. All these pies you make here, they’re already my grandpa’s pies. And buying one from the bakery, well…it’s just not the same as fresh homemade pie. Am I right?” He unfortunately was. “Ah, see. You know I’m right.”  
“So what? You want me to come to your house and bake a pie then leave?”  
“Well, yeah. I’ll pay you. I’ll even buy the ingredients. You just tell me what you need and they’ll be there.”  
“One pie.”  
“One pie.”  
She sighed. “Alright.”  
“Excellent.” He let go her shoulders then plucked her phone from pocket.  
“Hey!”  
“I’m merely just putting my number in so we can hash out the details.” He frowned when he saw it was passcoded. “What’s your passcode?”  
“I’m not telling you my passcode, Hugh.” She snatched her phone back before unlocking it and opening her contact list and selecting ‘Add contact’. “Here. And don’t get nosey, Hugh.” She waited until he’d added in his phone number before taking back her phone.  
She set her coffee on the counter then plugged in her charger. She and Fran began to unload the supplies from their crates. Fran cast a glance over her shoulder. “That was weird.”  
“No shit.”  
“You think he’s up to something?”  
She shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
“Seems like a lot of effort for one pie.”  
“Yeah.” When Fran turned away, she pulled out her phone. He’d put his number in as Ransom and not Hugh…he’d even added a smirking emoji. That was…odd. She ignored the butterflies in her belly and her vagina and got to work.

She rolled up right on time. Ransom’s lakeside ‘cottage’ in the middle of nowhere was sleek and modern. Lots of windows and sharp edges. She opened the back of her Jeep and grabbed the wooden crate out. She rested it on her hip and rang the doorbell.  
“Be right there!” She looked around the property. Everything on this side of the house was lush and green. Fall hadn’t quite hit full force yet. It would before too long. You could practically smell it. The door opened abruptly. “Ah, you made it.”  
“Yep.” She turned around, smiling. “Right on time…too…” He must have literally leapt from the shower and threw a towel around his waist to answer the door. She couldn’t help it. Her gaze dropped down his broad perfect V of a chest to his narrow waist. There were a few droplets of shower water on his smooth skin. Her tongue reflexively rolled over her lips. The towel twitched, snapping her out of it.  
Ransom howled with laughter, making her already embarrassed blushing cheeks grow hotter and redder. He smirked and leaned his elbow against the door jamb. “Like something you see?” She refused to answer. “Come on then.” He strutted through the house, naked save for that towel as he led her to the kitchen. “Make yourself familiar with where everything is. I’m gonna get dressed.”  
“Do you make a habit of that?”  
“What?” He leaned against the counter as she set the crate on it, pressing his palms into the marble.  
“Answer the door in nothing but a towel? Or was it just for my benefit?”  
“I do but it most definitely was for your benefit this time.” He pushed off the cool stone and pressed his front against her back. “And for my benefit…I like seeing you flustered.” He lined his body up perfectly against hers. She could feel his cock through her jeans and his towel. He was semi-hard and getting harder.  
She swallowed and laid her hands flat on the counter. “I’m not. I’m not flustered, Hugh.”  
“Ransom. You can call me Ransom here.” He reached up and brushed her hair from the back of her neck. “You can call me Ransom anywhere you want.”  
“But I’m ‘the help’.” She practically spit the word.  
He made a disagreeing sound. “You’ve never been the help, sweetheart. You just assumed you were.” He nipped at her pulse which jumped as she jumped, causing him to smirk. “I’ll let you get to work.” She held her breath until she was sure he was gone before she sagged against the counter.  
Oh, this was bad. This was so bad. She tucked her hair behind her ears then took several calming breaths to get herself under control. Maybe it was the knowledge that they were absolutely alone out in the middle of nowhere that had her losing control so fast and so easily. She slapped her hands against her hips and looked around the pristine kitchen. Time to get to work. The sooner she got this pie made, the sooner she could get out of here and away from Ransom and his temptation.

Ransom watched from the doorway. Much like he’d done time and again at his grandfather’s. She was entertaining to watch her work. Here, she wore earbuds, oblivious to everything around her but the work at hand. At grandfather’s, there would be loud, fun dance music blaring through the kitchen. Sometimes, it would just be her, dancing. Other times, her and Fran. He rolled his eyes at this thought. And others still, it would be her, Fran and Marta. Marta was sexy. She had that Latina flair, tiny and beautiful. But so mousy and demure.  
But her…he loved to watch her dance. At first, he’d only thought of her as the help. But then he’d ran into her at her bakery and she was anything but. He had to have her. But he only saw her once a month, if he was even at the Thrombey house when she came to make her pies. If he started frequenting the bakery, she would know something was up and might completely shut down. He still went when the urge arose but not enough to satiate the need for her.  
His grandfather’s upcoming birthday gave him the perfect excuse. Harlan Thrombey loved her pies. So much so, he paid her an embarrassing fee to come to his home and personally make them for the entire month. He invited Harlan to dinner then paid her to come fix a pie. All so he could get her alone.  
Her surprised scream brought him out of his thoughts. She yanked the earbuds out of her ears. “Ransom, you scared the shit out of me.”  
He shrugged. “My apologies.” But his smirk said he wasn’t nearly as sorry as the apology would suggest. He uncrossed his arms and strode into the kitchen.  
“How long were you standing there?”  
He shrugged. “Long enough.”  
“You were watching me.”  
“Yes, I was.” He backed her up against the counter.  
She swallowed, her heart jumping into her throat. She cleared her throat then scoffed. “Afraid I’m gonna steal something.”  
“I like watching you work.” He brushed some flour from her cheek. “And dance.”  
“You saw that?”  
“Yup.” He popped the ‘p’ on the end of the word. His strong yet manicured hand cupped her jaw. His fingers slipped into her messy hair. His thumb caressed the skin in front of her ear. His hooded gaze dropped from her eyes to her mouth.  
She licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement. “The…the first pie just came out and the second is in. I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”  
“Then I better hurry.” Before she could question, his lips swept over hers. She whimpered but didn’t resist. He stepped into her, opening her mouth with his. Her palms came up to rest on his chest as his other arm wound around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She moaned softly and he grinned, satisfied as her arms wound round his neck and her body molded to his. His tongue swept into her mouth and hers responded.  
He groaned as their tongues swirled and licked each other, grinding his stiffening cock against the ‘v’ of her pelvis. She whimpered again. He pulled her back, both of them breathing heavily. He pressed his forehead against hers. His fingers griped her hair, sending prickles of pleasure along her scalp. Her nipples pulled tight underneath the sweater.  
“You taste better than your pies.” Ransom lowered his head, using his grip on her hair to expose her neck to his mouth. Firm kisses and bites dropped her mouth open more.  
“I feel like I should be insulted and complimented at the same time.” She laughed breathlessly between words.  
“I love your pies so it’s definitely a compliment.”  
She opened her eyes. “You love my pies?”  
“Not as much as my grandfather but yes.” She squeaked as he lifted her shirt above her head. She lifted her arms without being told. “No bra?” He raised an eyebrow. Again, before she could respond his mouth was on hers, his hands on her breasts. He kneaded them, rolling the nipples between his fingers before pinching them.  
Ransom lowered his head further, scraping his teeth lightly along her collarbone then sternum. She bit her lip and let her head fall back, sighing. With one hand, he held her breasts as he sucked and laved her pert nipple. With the other, he reached down and plucked the button of her jeans open. Her stomach contracted in anticipation against the back of his hand. He gave her nipple a tug between his teeth. She arched her back, offering her chest out to him for more attention.  
His thumb pushed the zipper of her jeans down before he slid his fingers between her panties and the denim, massaging her labia through the fabric. He could feel her arousal through the fabric. He moved to the other breast as he slipped his hand into the waistband of her panties. Using his fingers, he spread her lips open and teased her clit. “Fuck, you’re so wet. I love it.” He twisted his wrist and pushed two fingers into her dripping cunt and pressed his thumb against her swollen clit. Her hips bucked.  
“Ran…” Her fingers threaded through his hair, tugging at the ends. He moaned against her breast, thrusting his fingers lazily in and out of her, rubbing her clit continuously.  
“What’s that?” He watched her face, cheeks flushed and glistening lips.  
“The pie…the timer…”  
“Nu-uh, you gotta cum first, baby.”  
“But-“  
“Nope.” She whined. “You better give me that orgasm if you don’t want to burn the pie.” She huffed. He griped her hair, hard and close to the scalp. She gasped in delighted, prickling pain. He smirked. His fingers sped up, pushing into her sweet spot. Her legs began to tremble, her hips humping his hand. She grabbed the fabric of his sweater in a tight fist and his forearm with the other. Her forehead rested against his cheek, his hot breath falling against her ear turned her on even more. “You look so fucking sexy, baby.”  
“Don’t…don’t stop.” She looked up at him with glazed, lust-blown eyes. His intense dark eyes devoured her disheveled appearance. His grip on her hair held her head still as he devoured her mouth. Her whimpering grew more high-pitched and desperate.  
“That’s it. Cum for me.” He emphasized each word, but the word ‘me’ most of all. Their mouths hovered close. She griped his sweater tighter, twisting the fabric in her grip. His hand between her legs didn’t stop. Her entire body shuddered with a deep moan as she came. He brought his fingers to his mouth, holding her gaze and licked them clean of her arousal. She whimpered, slumped against the counter. The only thing keeping her trembling, weak legs from dropping her to floor was her grip on the countertop and his grip in her hair.  
The timer buzzed. She slipped away from him, turning off the oven then pulling out the pie. Ransom growled at the sight of her ass as she bent over. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her roughly against him. The tray with the pie on it clattered to the stovetop.  
“Ran!”  
He spun her around and kissed her hard. “My turn.” He griped her waist and set her on the edge of the counter. She squeaked. He frantically tugged her jeans off her hips then jerked them down her legs, leaving her sitting on the light dusting of flour on the counter in her panties. Pink lace the shade as her fucking sweater. He growled and kissed her again roughly. He opened his jeans and pulled his dick it, stroking and tugging on it as he kissed her.  
He pulled her to the very edge of the counter and using just his fingers, pulled her panties to the side. He tested her swollen pussy with a lazy thrusting belying his urgency to be inside her. She sighed, rocking her hips into his hand. He lined himself up and pushed into her deep and slow. Her legs stretched out then curled up at how fucking GOOD he felt inside her, so full and snug.  
Ransom held the back of her neck and rested his forehead on hers. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”  
She licked his lips and nipped at the bottom one as he began restrained, deep thrusts that made her gasp each time he pounded home. “How long?” He shook his head, not answering as he lost himself in the feel of her cunt gripping his dick so tightly. His hot, minty breath tickled her face. She yanked his hair back. He grunted, surprised how much he liked that. His dick throbbed inside her. “How long, Ran?”  
“From the moment, I saw you.”  
“How romantic.” She giggled.  
He smirked and thrust hard and deep, making her cry out. “I always get what I want, baby.” He thrust again hard and she curled her legs around his thighs, bracing her feet on the backs of the thick muscles there. He grabbed her hip with one hand and braced his other on the counter, hitting so deep she threw her head back and said his name in the sexiest way he’d ever heard it said. He realized he’d put his hand in the other pie. He lifted it up between them. “Shit.”  
She covered her mouth with both hands, shock and upset distance and fuzzy. She giggled and pulled his hand to her mouth. He paused, watching in awe as she licked his fingers of the tart cherry filling. She hummed in pleasure. “Gimme a taste.” He leaned to lick it from her mouth, but she pulled away. She dipped her own hand in the pie and smeared it across his mouth.  
He growled which made her giggle again. He wiped his face and licked his lips then smeared both dirty hands on her chest. “Hey!” Ransom laughed then tugged her hair back and licked the mashed cherry pie off her tits. Her giggles turned to moans as he began to thrust again. He braced his hands on the counter, snapping his hips. She smeared more pie on his face then kissed him. A sloppy mess of tongues and teeth and cherries.  
He took a step back, pulling out of her and surprising her. “Get down.” She slid off the counter. “Turn around.” He spun her around when she didn’t move fast enough. He kneaded her perfect ass with both dirty hands before he ripped the panties.  
“Hey!”  
“I’ll replace them. With better ones.” She barely had time to brace herself on the counter before he thrust into her, taking her breath away.  
“Oh. Oh fuck. Fuck!” Her knuckles went with, pushing into the counter. Ransom pounded into her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, bowing her back. He kissed her, tasting her and the cherries.  
Ransom let go of her hair to wrap both arms around her, one across her chest and one across her belly as he pounded into her. She reached back to hold onto his hair and dug fingers into his hip. He felt her body tense as she came a second, making his thrusts squelch with her cum. “M’gonna cum…where you want it?”  
“I don’t care.” He pulled out of her abruptly and urged her to her knees. She opened her mouth as he rapidly jerked his cock. Ribbons of stark white cum painted her red stained tongue, lips and chin. He panted, chest heaving as he watched with her darkened eyes clean up the cum on her face with her fingers, smearing it with the cherry. He swallowed, his cock leaking more cum with a twitch, when she stuck those fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.  
Ransom dropped onto the closest barstool, out of breath and dick slowly softening. She dropped to sit, feeling flour and destroyed pie remnants on the floor under her ass. She felt sticky from the cherry filling and their cum. The silence built in the kitchen before she cleared her throat. “Hey.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Think I could clean up in your shower?”  
“Uh, yeah…” He stood up and helped her to stand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. “I do love your pie…” She was confused for a second, but Ransom was already leading her down the hall to his bedroom when her brain caught up with innuendo. She laughed then squealed as he bodily lifted her and threw her on the bed.


End file.
